Talk:Reign of the Dragon Leagues Grand War 3/@comment-98.252.105.179-20140212173429/@comment-7743566-20140213220507
To clarify on the "bugged" countdown clock timer, this issue is pervasive accross the ENTIRE game and has existed as far back as when i started (to my knowlege, it most likely has ben this way since game launch) whether this is INTENTIONAL or just sloppy/lazy programming I'm not sure. Using the 5 minute health replenish timer will show the effect more drastically so I will use it as the example, and because it is releent to your question. IF you are fainted and say the clock timer reads 23m30secs to full refill, lets say at this point you put away your device and don't check the game for 6 mins the timer should indicated 17:30 remaining when you check the game again, and it likely will, BUT the second you reload the war page, it will then round UP the timer to the nearest 5 minute interval and show 20:00 remaining and counting down. now if you reload anytime in the next 5 mins it will show up fine, but if you load anytime after it drops below 15:00 it will round up to 15:00 again. Essentially loading the war page (or possibly any page with a war related timer or any timer??) after a 5 minute interval will round it up, no matter how far along the time interval has ACTUALLY passed. once you HAVE loaded the page withint that time interval it will no longer round up for the remainder of that interval. This applies to each subsequent interval until the bar is full. Taking an extreme eample, lets say you get declared by a guild that already knows your captain, and they have 5 actives that can beat you and you are the atk or def captain, they will target you first, and have all 5 actives hit you the sec war starts. so lets say wintin 10 secs they all find you on the war page and attack you once each, seeing they are this active you decide to wait the full 25 minutes for a natural recharge and hope they are too busy attacking your guildmates by that time and or have little or no remaining war PWR to take you out quickly at that point in time. but you're not willing to wait around, so you use your guild class once, or maybe try to rescue the next person that goes down, say that fails, and you don't want to sit around for the remaining 23m22 staring at the war screen so you do something else for 10 mins you reload the page and instead of 13m22 you get 15m00, you check the war status and then go away for 3 mins, reaload and it says 11m43 (you reloaded in the say interval so no round up), you then go away for 5m30, now instead of saying 6m13 it say 10m00 and guess what, 0m10+1m38+ 3m47 =5m35 meaning now your war HP will not even fully recharge until after the war is over, if you don't do an SNS post you can't even attack, even though you had planned it to get 10 attacks in, now at best (without using war Potion) you can only get 5 in. This rounding up affects all times, whether it be WAR PWR, WAR HP, stamina, ATK or DEF bar timers. basically any free-counting timer has this issue. Examples of timers not affected is anythig locked to a specific time. i.e. purchase pack or event end timers or rival cycle end time timers. the only way to minimize the effect of this issue is to constantly check or to spam the reload page button in the last couple of seconds between interval changes, or don;t touch the game for the EXACT amount of time you have to wait. for full recharge, since as i said it may be several diffeenet pages that can cause the roundup not just the war page for the war timers. for the stamina timer that seems to only be where that appears, which would be the quest page, main page and possibly status page, for ATK/DEF timers, that would be the battle page, main page possibly status page/wall attac page and raid event attack page. I noticed this way back during duels of bloody pride when i was attacking the second I got enough attack to attack with my 6 cost deck, and was noticing sometimes if i reloaded too early, (by 1 sec) the timer rounded up and i had to wait another 59secs to attack so I set a timer and waited always 2-3 secs safety margin aqfter the timer rang to reload the page. Again, I don't know if this is intentional or not, and if the community feels that this is a bug, by all means file a bug report and spam drecom to fix this issue.